The Veela and the Aftermath
by thestoryreader99
Summary: Hermione isn't a Muggleborn... she's a Half-blood, and half veela. What happens when her glamor gets taken off of her right before the Yule Ball? 4th-6th years Rated T for safety!
1. How it all Started

Hermione isn't a Muggle-born... she's a Half-blood. But that's not it, she's also half veela.

Hermione's mother, Samantha from a long line of witches and veelas, went to Beauxbatons for witches, and had a odd fascination for muggles, mostly their _teeth. _So after she finished school Sam went off to a college to become a dentist in England, and there, she met Darrin. He was handsome, charming, smart, and most importantly, a muggle. Love bloomed, and soon there were wedding bells ringing in the nearby church for the couple, but Sam could not give up her most important secret, that she was a witch. Two years passed and Samantha was pregnant and she was terrified of what Darrin would think when he found out that his wife and child were magical, and had an ability to attract their opposite gender to themselves. The child could be a squib, but Sam knew that that was almost impossible, she would have _felt_ it_, _and besides the kid would still be a veela. So one night, before the baby was born, Sam sat Darrin down and told him what she was.

"Darrin, darling, there's something I must tell you, and I don't think that you'll like it I-

"Is it the baby? OH GOD! IT IS ISN'T IT? I _knew _we shouldn't have gone to that stupid wedding! What were Marty and Jay thinking, giving you that champagne! WHAT WAS I THINKING LETTING THEM? We should go over to them and-"

"We aren't going to do _anything_ to your brothers. The baby's fine." Sam said calmly. Dan realized that a bomb would go off if he said anything else, so he motioned for her to continue. What can I say? He somewhat understands women!

"Darrin, I'm a witch, a broom-riding, house-haunting, cauldron-stirring witch! And so is our child, though the baby can be a wizard too. And I'm a vee-"

"WHAT?"


	2. I'm a WHAT?

**Hello all! I hope you liked the first chapter, a little prologue for this story! In this chapter Hermione is here and this explains pretty much everything from the last chapter. **

**Thanks to the Guest and finchelromionelover for reviewing, it means a lot. And thanks for following this story to ipawd17 and Keeluvsfangandslytherin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Ginny does!  
**

**Now Read on and enjoy, also don't forget to review, it's the polite thing to do! Wow. That rhymed. Just ignore my ramblings and read on. Please.  
**

* * *

"So who are you going with then?" Asked Ron

"You'll find out soon Ron." Answered Hermione, smoothing down her bushy hair.

They were talking about the Yule Ball which was in a few weeks, and apparently Hermione got a date, though Ron assumed that she was lying.

Just then Professor McGonagall entered the library, in her cat form of course. She observed the two, Ron and Hermione, as Ron tried to coax the truth out of her. Then she transformed into her human self.

"Granger. Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you. Come now." she barked

"Yes, of course Professor." said a very flustered Hermione, as Ron looked down and sulked.

" Now, Ms. Granger, the password is Cockroach Clusters, Godric knows why. When you get up there your parents will be waiting for you."

"My- my _parents_ Professor? How did they get here, they're _muggles."_

McGonagall eyed Hermione, she had thought that Sam and Darrin would have told her by now what she was, and who her mother is. This is McGonagall of course though, so she didn't portray any of her feelings toward this matter.

" Hagrid went and got them this morning. Your mother got in touch with Mol- Mrs. Weasley, and she let your mother borrow her owl, your mother sent Professor Dumbledore a letter yesterday. This was as soon as they could come." McGonagall lied, how could the girl not know that her own mother had an owl in the house for the past 14 years?

"Go on now, they're waiting for you."

Hermione went up to the stone gargoyle and spoke the password, jumped when it sprang aside, and walked up the steps. There were voices emitting from the office, but Hermione couldn't understand what was being said so she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A calm, deep, melodious voice asked "Who is it?"

Hermione opened the door, stuck her head in and replied "Hermione Granger, Professor Dumbledore. You wanted to see me, or my parents did?"

"Oh, yes, yes! Come in Miss Granger, here they are right now!"

Hermione walked into the office and was surprised to see her father with a very beautiful women, one who looked like her mother, but much,_ much_ more beautiful. She reminded Hermione of the veela that her, Harry, and the Weasleys had seen at the Quidditich Cup in the beginning of the year.

"Dad, who is that?" she said gesturing towards the beautiful woman.

"This," Darrin said heavily "is your mother."

Hermione's eyes widened, and searched the woman's face.

"You can't be my mother. You're a veela, and my mother is a muggle, not a witch."

"That's where you're wrong Hermione." The woman said, her mother's voice coming from her mouth. "I am your mother, a veela, and yes, a witch."

"That's absurd!" exclaimed Hermione doing a very accurate impression of Professor Snape. **(A/N: If you know what this is from, good job! Give yourself a taco! If you don't you MUST watch _A Very Potter Musical_ on** **YouTube!) **

"If you were my mother, I would be half veela, which would be ridiculous considering how I look!" hissed Hermione.

If you're wondering where Dumbledore was during this debate, I'll fill you in now. He strolled up to Mrs. Granger and put his wand against her temple and caused a silver thread to escape from it.

"Miss Granger, if you will come with me, I assure you that I can explain, and prove, everything."

Dumbledore led Hermione to his Pensive and flicked his wand so that the thread could fall into it.

"If you could be so kind, can you join me for a journey into your mother's memories?" he questioned her.

"Yes, of course Professor." Hermione answered warily.

And thus, they fell into the Pensive.

* * *

"Oh, look at _her_! Isn't she beautiful Sammy?" Said Darrin doting on his new daughter.

"Yes Darrin, she really is." Sam told Darrin dryly.

Hermione looked at the newborn skeptically.

"That is not me Professor. I don't have that hair color for one thing. The eyes are too big and gray. _Mine are brown!"_

"All that will be explained, for now, why don't we just watch?"

As they turned back to the couple, they realized that the two were fighting.

"Darrin, we _must_ do this! I grew up in the wizarding world were I was safe! No veela is safe in the muggle world! They're too beautiful for them to understand!"

"Are you calling me and all the other mug-humans stupid? I think you are!"

"No Darrin, I'm not, I'm just trying to make you see sense."

"I'll defend my people-"

"Your _people?_ Darrin! Wizards and Witches are human, except for the veela, our concept, to look beautiful and ensnare the other sex, is beyond their thoughts on the real world! You didn't marry a human, and you didn't believe me until I proved to you what I really am!"

"Alright Sam, and what if we do this make our baby girl look, normal? She'll see you and wonder "_why is mummy so beautiful and I'm so ugly? Shouldn't I be pretty? Is Daddy that ugly?"_ you'll make me look hideous!"

"Darrin!" Sam boomed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll glamor _both_ of us! How's that huh? I'll look normal and so will she! Now get me my wand! NOW."

Darrin nodded numbly and got the stick that make him the outcast in his family.

"Just, just don't make yourselves look _too _normal." he sighed.

"Sorry Darrin but I must. Now don't interrupt me this takes work."

Darrin pursed his lips, and handed his wife his wand. Sam tapped the wand to the top of her head and a ripple went down her whole body, a bright light blinded Darrin, Dumbledore, and Hermione. When they could see clearly again Darrin and his daughter gasped, while Dumbledore only looked amused.

Sam's long golden curls had turned frizzy, short, and brown, her green eyes, now brown blinked and looked at her new self. Her shape was gone, a plump cheery woman, with rosy cheeks she was now. This was the mother that Hermione grew up with and loved. She turned to Dumbledore and said,

"I've seen enough now can we go now Professor?"

"Not yet Ms. Granger let's look at you, shall we."

When they looked back the bouncing, healthy, beautiful baby was gone. In her place, an exact replica of what her mother now looked like now sat, and gurgled.

While Darrin was gaping at the two of them, Sam plopped the baby Hermione into his lap.

"Darrin, I think that Hermione needs to be changed. You can do that can you?"

And Hermione and Dumbledore left.

When they were back in the office, Hermione turned to her mother.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because the Yule Ball is coming up, and I know who you're taking!" her mother exclaimed. Sure, I mean she is a dentist, but she's also a veela for crying out loud!

Hermione paled "You know who I'm taking? How?"

"Well, we all just knew that Ronald would ask you to go! Your father didn't think so though so he bet against Mr. Weasley, and has to give him a free dental checkup. He really is fascinated with muggles!" Sam said as she rambled on.

"Wait Mum! You think that Ron and I, that we?" with that Hermione burst out laughing.

Sam looked dazed. "Wait who's taking you then" she asked over her husband's whoops as he learned that he won the bet and got to go to a real Wizard dentistry. What can I say? Men really care about their teeth. And Shoes.

"Someone from Durmstrang, Victor Krum, the Quidditch Player?"

"You're joking! You're not?" When Hermione shook her head, her mother's real dark green eyes shone brightly. "This is amazing! We're going to make you look amazing! Do want me to take the glamor off now? Alright!"

Before Hermione could say yes or no, Sam tapped her head.

Hermione felt a weird feeling as she grew a few inches taller, and her hair smoothed into soft, black curls cascading down her back. In her real form, Hermione had a _shape._ When Dumbledore handed her a mirror with excitement and a twinkling in his eyes, she gasped. Her eyes were now gray, and she had long, dark eyelashes. Her nose was straight and her lips were a light pink, most importantly Hermione felt beautiful for once.

Hermione looked at her parents who both had tears in there eyes.

"Change me back." she told them.

"WHAT?" They both said in unison.

"Change me back. Can you take the glamor off before the ball? I really don't want to be followed around, and people asking questions."

"Alright darling. To take the glamor off say Dakeim, to get it back say Eown. And I'll expect pictures from the ball. I love you."

With that her parents hugged her and with a last glance at what their daughter really looked like, they stepped into the fire, and left.

"Now Miss Granger you can change yourself back, and go back to fighting with Mr. Weasley." Said Dumbledore.

"How-how did you know that sir?"

"I, like you Miss Granger, enjoy light reading once in a while. Goodbye now."

* * *

**So... Did you like it? If you did please review! If you didn't well, at least you read it! What's going to be in the next chapter you say? Well here it is:**

**I'm just going to skip ahead to right before the Yule Ball if you don't mind!  
**

**This might be like Cinderella, just warning you. If you don't want that, tell me.  
**

**Draco's gonna get it Mwahahahaha Granger Danger for those of you AVPM or Dramione fans :)  
**

**Ron? Speechless? HOW?  
**

**Harry's gonna be in the next chapter  
**

**Well so's Victor Krum, but you guys probably figured that out didn't you?  
**

**Even if you didn't like the story please review and tell me what I did wrong. Even if it has grammar problems. I can get a beta reader.  
**

**Until next time my fellow Fanfictioners!  
**


	3. Ze Yule Ball

**Hey guys! I want to thank every one who reviewed, favorited, or followed. This chapter is for you guys, the not very long awaited Yule Ball Chapter! Not a lot of Harry and none of Draco, but the really good stuff is yet to come! Please Read and Review, it makes me happy! I do love happiness too...  
**

**Disclaimer: The owner of Harry Potter is British, Blonde, and living in Europe. I am not any of these things. You do the deducing.  
**

* * *

Who knew that getting ready was such _work?_

Hermione had taken the glamor off, and set to work two hours ago, and she still wasn't ready. All she had to do now was finish transfiguring her shoes so that they actually fit her new feet. Once she was done with that she cast a disillusionment charm on herself so no one would ask questions and set off. _  
_

Hermione didn't tell anyone about herself, except for Harry and Victor. Harry because he was her best friend and like her brother, and Victor because he was her date to the Ball, and he might find it strange that his date was now a veela. Harry was shocked and didn't believe her until she took off the glamor and assured him that it wasn't polyjuice potion after 5 hours had past. Victor only nodded and said that he felt that she just wasn't a muggleborn.

Hermione reached the top of the stairs and saw Victor waiting for her, with Ron and Harry nearby with their dates. She took off the charm and descended the stairs, everyone at the bottom of the staircase looked up and stared.

"Haven't seen that one yet"

"Who's she, and why is she coming down from the Gryffindor Tower?"

"I thought that all the Beauxbaton girls were staying in the Ravenclaw Tower."

"I think I would know if someone that beautiful was staying in my common room!"

Those were the whispers that Hermione heard as Victor came forward and took her arm. The last comment was from Ron, who received a sharp jab in the gut from Harry who told him "Keep quiet."

The first dance was about to begin as Fleur spotted Hermione. Fleur blinked and and then strode towards her and said calmly into her ear:

"We need to talk. After ze ball. Make zure that no one is following yoo."

Hermione was shocked. Was the girl jealous of her? That was ridiculous though. Fleur was prettier than her any day.

"I'm more veela than Fleur though." Hermione realized with a start, but she didn't have time to dwell on that thought because the dance was beginning.

As Hermione and Victor swept across the room people were gossiping, most likely about them, or just about Hermione. Just as soon as the dance started, it ended, leaving Hermione breathless.

Dumbledore walked up to his owl podium and clapped his hands once. The Great Hall was silent and looked on at the head master as he began his speech.

"Good evening all." He began. " The Triwizard Tournament's second trial will happen in one month's time. I do hope that our champions are ready. Now let me introduce our champions once again, but this time with their dates. First we have Ms. Fleur Delacour and her dance partner for the evening Jack Higgins, Mr. Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, Mr. Harry Potter and Parvati Patil **(A/N I don't remember which twin it is.)**, and Mr. Victor Krum and Samantha Delacour.**  
**

"Oh." thought Hermione. " That explains a lot."

"So my dear students and staff, you may begin the dancing. Or you could go to the food tables and eat the wondrous meal that the House Elves have laid out for us. Remember though, the dance ends at 1 o'clock!"

After a while of dancing she sat down with Harry and Ron, the latter looking very surprised.

"Hello Harry" she said, using a voice higher than her own. Then she turned to Ron.

"You must be Ron Weasley! Harry has told me much about you! My name is Samantha Delacour! I'm a distant cousin of Fleur. Do you know her?" she said breezily.

"I-I-I know her." he said staring moony eyed at her.

"Ah! Wonderful! Is a Hermione Granger here? I wanted to meet her!"

"She didn't come. I reckon that she didn't get a date at all, rather sad really." Ron told her.

"RON! How can you say that she's one of your best friends!" exclaimed Harry, shooting a worried glance at Hermione, who had turned rather pink.

"Oh." she said softly. "It was nice meeting you. Goodbye Harry. and Ron." With that she disappeared, leaving a shoe on the floor. Ron picked it up and stared after Hermione's retreating figure, bewitched by her.

* * *

The ball was soon over with Ron sulking in the corner after Harry had told him off and Hermione dancing the night away. Hermione now had to meet up with Fleur.

"Over 'ere." a quiet voice said, shattering the silence.

Hermione recognized the voice and got tugged into a abandoned classroom.

"Yoo are my long lost kousin! Yoor muther is my mother's cousin! I coould tell zhat we were related zhen I virst saw you!" **(A/N sorry for the terrible attempts at writing the accent. I just really don't know how to make a French accent look real on the page... read on)**

* * *

The next day Hermione had turned herself back into her usual bushy haired self, and was stumbling down the steps to the Great Hall.

"Hey Hermione! Where where you last night? You missed it!" Ron greeted her brightly.

"Missed what Ron?" she snapped, Hermione wasn't in a very forgiving mood considering what he had told her, or what he told "Sam."

"Whoa! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! Oh well! I do believe I'm in love though! Too bad she seems taken."

"In love Ron? With who?" Questioned Hermione, fearing that she might know the answer.

"That girl, Sam, Fleur's cousin. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Look! One of her shoes fell of her perfect foot! I want to go return it but I have no idea she is."

_Oh shit_

* * *

**I'll just end it there. Hope you guys liked it! Remember reviews make me write faster! BTW If you like Percy Jackson, or more importantly Percabeth, check out my other story, The Prince and the Confusion. Have a good day, or night!**


	4. The Aftermath Begins

**Hello Lovelies!**

**Long time no see huh? *awkward laughter_* _Please don't kill me. Sorry it's been such a long time though, school has taken a toll on me. I know school and reality sucks. WHY ARE WE ALL MUGGLES? Well here is a chapter, long overdue, I know. I'll try to update at least once every two weeks. P.S. The words in italics are Hermione's thoughts. Read on... AFTER THE DISCLAIMER :D**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything. Only my dog. And even that belongs to my family...**

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

_Three days after the Yule Ball  
_

_"Just shut UP RON!" _Harry and I exclaimed together. Ron had been talking nonstop about me for the past few days and honestly... it was making me uncomfortable. Harry too, by the look of it.

_Time to change the subject_

"Ooh, look we're going to be late for Potions! Come on guys! Snape will have our heads!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down Mione. It's with the Slytherins anyway." Ron tried to reason.

"NO! We're brewing the Dreamless Sleep potion! This might be on our OWLS!"

"God Herman! It's only fourth year. OWLS are fifth year." said Harry, looking appalled at the thought of them.

"Let's go Harry. It will shut her up. Who knows? Maybe we'll be able to hex Malfoy while we're at it. Remember last time we had potions?"

_Oh God. Now he's done it._

* * *

_"Densaugeo!" Exclaimed Malfoy with relish. He was pointing his wand at me and before I knew it my front teeth were growing. I knew that they were large... I mean one of the reasons that I was so happy to go to Hogwarts was because some of the Muggles would make fun of my hair or my teeth. I would run home crying and mum would hold me tight and say it was going to be alright. Well she knew that I was a veela. Anyway, Ron insisted that I had to go up to Professor Snape, get Malfoy to get what he deserved for once. So I obliged, I walked to Snape and he only looked at me and said:  
_

_"I see no difference."  
_

_Ouch.  
_

_I mean I know that he's the cruelest teacher in Hogwarts, but really? Telling a girl that she's ugly is not one of the ways to get somewhere in life. To make it worse I started to cry. As I ran away I heard Harry and Ron actually yelling at Snape. For me. That made me proud, and worried. What would Snape do to them? Of course he couldn't torture them, but he could do something that made Harry somehow lose the ruddy Triwizard Competition.  
_

_I made it to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey shrunk my teeth for me. I had her shrink them just a tiny bit more that the original glamor had, what? I didn't know I was half Veela then!_

* * *

"Ron." I scolded. " Even if Malfoy did that it actually helped me in the end, see my teeth aren't as big! I look better too!"_  
_

"You always looked good Hermione," replied Ron.

I was speechless. Did he not just say that he was in love with "Sam"? I do admit though, when he said that, there was a tiny fluttering in my heart, tiny, but there nothingness. JUST SAY SOMETHING HERMIONE!

"Thanks Ron, at least someone thinks so." I smiled, as his ears turned red. He did look rather pleased with himself.

"Do you think that Sam will fall for my charm? 'Cause I really need to make it better, I mean if Fleur turned me down, I think that Sam will too. Do you think I've got a shot Harry? Hermione?"

"Er... sure Ron just keep working on it. Just a helpful hint... when you try to talk to girls don't tell them that you are just using them to try to get a veela to like you." replied Harry, eyeballing me.

"Hermione? What do you think? Will she take me if I keep working on it? You are a girl right?"

"YES Ronald, I am a girl. But I don't think that your charm will do anything to cover up that humongous head of yours!" I vented. " Why are you even doing this? You can't even speak to a girl without messing up! Remember when you asked Fleur to the Yule Ball? YOU WERE A STUTTERING MESS! AND AT THE BALL! YOU JUST SAT THERE AND WATCHED AS THIS "SAM" DANCED AROUND WITH VIKTOR KRUM THE ENTIRE NIGHT! YOUR DATE EVEN LEFT YOU SITTING THERE! YOU EVEN PROBABLY SLEEP WITH HER SHOE DON'T YOU? You never even saw this girl since the ball. What if she left? What if she's a Death Eater? WILL YOUR ICKLE HEART BE BROKEN? HARRY AND I HAVE SAT HERE LISTENING TO YOU SAY THAT _YOU'RE IN LOVE! THAT YOU'VE NEVER FELT THAT WAY BEFORE!_ WELL! YOU'LL PROBABLY NEVER FEEL IT AGAIN IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS!" and with that I stormed off in a fury. I was in a rage. That was the maddest I've ever been.

"oh shit..." I heard as I stormed away.

* * *

When I got to potions, I had calmed down a little bit, but Malfoy better not try to talk to me today.

Too bad for him he did.

"Miss Granger, you are twenty minutes late for class. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped. **(A/N I just really wanted to say Snape Snapped)**

No one cared though. I got more points earned then taken away. The only seats left, to my displeasure, was either next to Malfoy or his blithering fool of a friend Goyle. To be fair, other people called him much worse. So I sat next to Malfoy, he sneered at me and smoothed back his ridiculously blonde hair. Really, you're a ferret for about thirty seconds then you think you're a war hero, or something.

"Well Granger, never thought I'd see the day that you were late to class. Did that bushy hedge of yours need some pruning?"

"Sod off Malfoy" I said not even sparing him a glance.

"Tut, tut Granger. One would think that you would be raised better... oh wait. I'm sorry! I forgot you're a Mudblo-"

"What the devil is going on in here?" interrupted Snape.

"Nothing Professor, just a bit of healthy bickering, really." answered Malfoy innocently.

"If only I could believe that. Granger, Malfoy, detention with me Friday at 7:00. You will both be in the Owlery, taking the eggs from the meanest, biggest owls, and scrubbing the floor clean. I hope that you bring your toothbrushes. No magic, and any charms, enchantments, or objects that have been transfigured will be removed. I will not let either of you get off easily."

_No charms? Veela? Me? Malfoy? Owlery? Toothbrushes? _

_"_Potter, Weasley. An hour late. Fifty points from Gryffindor. Each."

And let me tell you, that time there were _glares._

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH DOONNNNNNN**

**What will happen at the detention? Will Malfoy tell the world? Will Hermione and Ron make up? Yes. It's pretty obvious. Will Harry and Ron survive the glares of their fellow Gryffindors? Will I ever stop asking all these questions? ALL QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE REVEALED... NEXT CHAPTER! YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAY! If you have any comments, questions, or complaints PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Oh yes now to the replies:  
**

**finchelromionelover: Thank you for your review! They all make me happy! Well, this chapter is overdue, but I hope that you liked it!  
**

**Guest: Well thanks for being impressed! Just tell that to my English teacher. Is it really my fault that my handwriting is messy?  
**

**Snowhite1: Thankyou sosososo much! Yeah I do actually have a creative bone in my body. Surprised me too. I really don't mind when people don't review, because I usually just follow and wait until the story's done. But if I have a question I ask it.  
**

**Guest that said the Veelaness was making Ron look like an ass: It's all part of the plot. As for Harry and Viktor not being affected, Harry is like her brother, and she his sister. They actually say that in the book. It would just be wrong. Viktor is affected, but since he is bombarded with the press so much, being a star Quidditch Player, don't you think that he would have control over his feelings? Ron is being an "ass" because in this the veelaness, in this story, affects the one who is your true love more than everyone else. He is blinded by beauty and love, that's all.  
**


End file.
